scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo/animated history
Since the original Scoobert "Scooby" Doo has been the main character for fifty years worth of TV series, films and other media, an entire article has been given for biography. History Scooby's first owner (Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!) Before Shaggy, Scooby was owned by Groovy Don. : Zoinks the Wonder Dog, season 2, episode 12. Early life Scooby was born at the Dooville Veterinary Hospital to Mumsy and Dada-Doo. He first words were "Scooby Doo," so his father decided to name him that. : It's a Wonderful Scoob, season 1, episode 9. He and Shaggy Rogers had an encounter with their Frankenstein-type babysitter and a sea monster, when they were infants. : , season 1, episode 1. He was with Shaggy when they both entered Selma's store for the first time. : , season 1, episode 3. When the gang were babies, he and Shaggy were digging, when a monster scared him out of his diaper. He landed on one end of the see-saw, which sent the monster (who was on the other end) flying. Upon landing, they found that Red Herring was the monster.APNSD: , season 2, episode 7. He shared a laugh with Velma Dinkley when she learned about Scooby Snacks.APNSD: , season 3, episode 1(b). He was with Shaggy when he checked out the Pizza Parrot and the Butterbean Bunnies book at the Coolsville Public Library. When Mrs. Shusham told him there was no talking and no puppy-slurping allowed in the library, he left annoyed, calling her a grouch. One day, Shaggy dropped the book in a pile of bones, and Scooby accidentally buried them in the backyard.APNSD: The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham, season 3, episode 6. He attended Velma's 5th birthday party, eating ice cream with Shaggy. : , season 3, episode 8. At an unknown period, he saved Colonel Beauregard Sanders from drowning in a fish pond. To repay him for his heroic deed, the Colonel had Scooby remembered in his will. , season 1, episode 11. He was Roxanne's boyfriend for an unknown period (slightly younger than he was at the time of the Black Knight case), but they had to break up because he and Shaggy (boyfriend of Roxanne's owner, Rachel) were going on the road with the gang, and a long distance relationship wouldn't work out, but they still wanted to be friends. : , season 3, episode 3. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season one He woke Shaggy up when he overslept and went to load newspapers on his bike, when he was scared away by a green ghost who steals the bike. Catching the trail of the bike, he lead the gang to the Daily Babbler printing room. While asking the editor Mr. Conrad about the missing bike, he sniffed green dry ink and began sneezing around the room. When they got thrown out, he got the trail again and brought them to the Furgeson Estate, where they found the bike in the basement. While hiding behind a printing press from the ghost, he sniffed more of the ink from the printing room and sneezed into the ghost, knocking it into the press trapping it. Later after the case was solved, Shaggy was shocked at what he had to pay the gang for their services and what Scooby ate. ( ) He was horrified when he learned that the Scooby Snack Factory would go out of business because of a cheese monster. Not wanting that to happen, the gang resolved to get to the bottom of it. When the kids were captured by the monster, Scooby bravely came to their aid without needing a Scooby Snack. However, the monster gave chase, and cornered him in a locked room, where Scooby ate most of the monster's costume. The monster was unmasked as Larry P. Acme, owner of a rival company who made Acme Dog Biscuits, which Scooby hated. Scooby was given a life-time supply of Boris Roquefort's new flavor, Bubblegum Scooby Snacks. But to Shaggy, a life-time's supply only lasted a day for Scooby.APNSD: , season 1, episode 4. He grew jealous of Robopup, when Mr. Gordon lent him to help solve a mystery in Daphne's house. When Mr. Gordon was caught as the Ghost of Chef Pierre Goulash, he ordered Robopup to apprehend Scooby and the others, but he grabbed a remote, which caused Robopup to malfunction and fall apart. He then rearranged Robopup into a lamp.APNSD: , season 1, episode 12. Season two His parents gave him the Doo family collar as a birthday present, which he didn't like it, but was forced to try it on. However, the Ghost of Buster McMuttMauler, an enemy of the Doo family, was after the collar and kidnapped his parents and Mrs. Knittingham. He was willing to do whatever it took to find his family, even standing up to the ghost. The next day after the case was solved, he was told that he didn't have to wear the collar, and celebrated his birthday, along with his brothers, sister and friends.APNSD: Curse of the Collar, season 2, episode 1. Shaggy and Scooby had a falling out and didn't talk to each other. However, when the Burger Monster captured Shaggy, and Scooby saved him, they made up. Later at home, they didn't remember what made them argue to begin with. But nevertheless, they were glad to be friends again.APNSD: , season 2, episode 5. He was with the gang and Velma's parents when she won the Brain Club Science Show at school, and congratulated her. The next night during the case of her rouge robot the Dinkley 2000, he was willing to do anything to help clear her name when she was suspended earlier. When the robot cornored the two of them, Scooby helped Velma remember that the robot was programed to follow commands which was used to overload it. The next day, Velma was welcomed back into school and thanked Scooby. (The Computer Walks Among Us) He ran away after he gets scolded by the gang looking for playtime. After a few chases by Paula P. Casso, who wanted his head for a project, he decides to go home, but finds himself lost and alone. He reunites with the gang at the harbor, and Paula just wanted to make a painting of his head, which he agree to pose for after understanding her reasons. The next day, the gang threw him a welcome home party, and promised to never be to busy to play with him.APNSD: , season 2, episode 7. Season three He was with the gang at the Coolsville Space Center when Velma's experiment was chosen to go on the shuttle launch. But when the Astronaut Ghost caused the launch to be canceled, and Velma's experiment wouldn't go into orbit, he and Shaggy were determined to solve the mystery for his friend. When the ghost was caught, the launch went back on schedule, and Velma thanked Scooby. He and Shaggy encountered Nasty-Doo, a cursed ancestor of Scooby's in Doo Manor. Professor Digmi revealed that the curse would be passed onto the first son of every seventh generation (which was Scooby) when he set foot in Doo Manor during a full moon. In the end, the monster turned out to be the professor himself, who wanted to find a leg bone for a skeleton of a Doo ancestor, and made up the whole curse to scare Scooby away.APNSD: The Were-Doo of Doo Manor, season 3, episode 5. He was the target of a rouge dogcatcher Buster McMuttMauler, who wanted revenge and Scooby and his family. He attempted to catch or kill him several times, but Scooby always escapes him.APNSD: Catcher on the Sly, season 3, epsiode 6(a). Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Decoy for a Dognapper) Insert details here. (Bedlam in the Big Top) Insert details here. (A Night of Fright is No Delight) Season two Insert details here. (A Tiki Scare is No Fair) The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season one Insert details here. ) Shaggy finds a family album in his Uncles house and finds a picture of a baby Scooby amusing him. ( ) Season two Insert details here. The Scooby-Doo Show Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. Season three Insert details here. Scrappy-Doo era Scooby and Scrappy-Doo (first series) Insert details here. ''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season one (The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show) While celebrating Scrappy's birthday, Shaggy told the story of how they first met Scrappy when he was born. Scooby and Shaggy were pacing at St. Bernard's Memorial Hospital, after they watched his sister Ruby-Doo being taken to the delivery room. Despite Ruby telling them not to worry they both fainted. When they woke up after the baby was born, they overheard Ruby naming him Scrappy-Doo. However, Scrappy took off looking for action, and Scooby and Shaggy ran into a hot-tempered hospital orderly, who pursued them around the building. After they got pounded, Scrappy (who witnessed the fight) grew very fond of Scooby, wanting to be like him, much to his uncle's amusement. (Scrappy's Birthday) Season two (The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show) Insert details here. Season three (The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour) insert details here. The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show Insert details here. (Hound of the Scoobyvilles) Insert details here. (Where's Scooby-Doo?) Insert details here. (Wedding Bell Boos!) The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Insert details here. ( ) The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert details here. (To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before) Insert details here. (Scoobra Kadoobra) Insert details here. (Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye) Insert details here. (That's Monstertainment) The group encountered Time Slime, who demanded that they hand over the Chest. Vincent transported them to safety, but Scooby (who was holding Time Slime's Time Scepter) was thrown into his past in a time vortex, to the day he was born. He then proceeds back to the present, showing him when he opened the Chest, releasing the ghosts, as well as a few monsters he sealed away. Upon returning to his own time, he decided that he's had enough of ghosts and monsters, and leaves the gang to live with his parents. However, when the rest of the gang gets captured, Vincent used the time scepter, to show Scooby what the world would be ten years later, if he doesn't return. After seeing the fate's of his friends, he begged Vincent to help him go back to the gang. He bravely saved his friends and defeated Time Slime before he could free the captured demons. Insert details here. (Scooby in Kwackyland) Insert details here. (Coast-to-Ghost) Insert details here. (The Ghouliest Show on Earth) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers Insert details here. Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School Insert details here. Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf Insert details here. ''Arabian Nights'' Scooby and Shaggy became food testers for the Caliph, but accidentally ate everything. To avoid punishment, Shaggy disguised himself as a harem (while Scooby hid), but was then chosen by the near-sighted Caliph to be his wife. So, Shaggy then tried to put him to sleep by telling him two stories, which by the end his cover was blown. Shaggy and Scooby weren't punished, though, as the former impressed the Caliph enough to make him his royal storyteller.Arabian Nights Post-Scrappy-Doo era He and Shaggy worked as airport customs, and saw Daphne on TV. They got fired for eating foreign food. But, right after that, Freddie called them, asking if they would like to come back to the gang, which they accepted. The gang got back together on Daphne's birthday, and began adventuring like old times. After failing to find real spooks for Daphne's show, they learned from Lena Dupree about Moonscar Island. Following Lena to the island, they found dozens of cats at Moonscar Mansion, which Scooby chased, provoking the owner, Simone Lenoir. He and Shaggy later encountered a zombie, that looked like the pirate the island's named after. They also saw a civil war ghost in their room. While having dinner near a lake, they encountered a hoard of zombies. They met up with Fred and Daphne, and realized the hard way, that the zombies were real. After they escaped the zombies in a cave, they found wax dolls of the gang, and began playing with them, not knowing that they're also controlling the gang. After they got scared out of the cave, they ran into the zombies again. They ran into the ferryman, Jacques, who they were happy to see at first. However, he turned into a werecat, and pursued them. With the zombies help, they escaped him, and stumbled into a ritual room, and knocked Simone and Lena, who had the others tied up, with the dolls. They saw Lena and Simone transform into stronger werecats, and began chasing them, while the gang freed themselves. They were eventually caught by the werecats, and began draining their life forces. They were almost drained entirely, until they were saved when Daphne and Velma made voodoo dolls of the werecats. The life force that was drained returned to them afterwards. When the moonlight alignment passed, the werecats started shivering up, and ultimately died right before the gang's eyes. The zombies do the same, since they had been avenged. The next morning, the gang headed back home using the ferry, but, Scooby found himself surrounded by the cats, who's eyes glow. , direct-to-video 1. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Scooby and the gang went to Veracruz to visit Fred's pen pal, Alejo Otero, but they were informed about El Chupacabra. During their trip, Scooby fell in love with Alejo's son's dog, Chiquita. , direct-to-video film 6. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Season one Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Season two Velma made Dogbot, which made Scooby jealous since it's getting more attention and being more useful. When Shaggy was accused of being the 30 Foot monster that attacked Tokyo, he refused to let the police take away his best friend. When the case was solved, Velma gave Dogbot away to her rival Elliott Blender. She may have made Dogbot, but he could never compete with the gang's unbreakable love for Scooby.WNSD: , season 2, episode 1. Insert details here. (Homeward Hound) Insert details here. (Uncle Scooby and Antarctica) Season three Insert details here. ''(A Scooby-Doo Valentine) He and Shaggy entered a sandcastle building contest in Australia which was threatened by a giant Coral Creature and sand-drip zombies. They were dragged under the sand making them look like zombies and hypnotized into working on building a reefway. Thanks to Scooby Snacks, they were snapped out of their trance and played along until the gang shows up. When the tunnel flooded, the coral creature actually saved him and brought him back to the beach, he thanked it after the case was closed. (Reef Grief!) Direct-to-video films ''Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) While trick or treating in his hometown, Scooby and Shaggy got themselves involved in a dangerous mission to find the Goblin Scepter and stop Krudsky from throwing both the real and spirit worlds into chaos. Along the way they made new allies such as Jack O'Lantern, Broomie, the three fairies Sparkplug, Honeybee and Tiddlywink who helped them find the Goblin Castle. As midnight came, they were caught trying to escape and imprisoned in the dungeon. They were freed by their new friends and helped them get back to their world. While riding Broomie they engaged the transformed Krudsky in an aerial battle and Scooby tossed Jack into Krudsky causing him to lose the scepter. Scooby caught the scepter and turned into the Goblin King. He used the scepter to defeat Krudsky and turned everyone he cursed back to normal. As the true Goblin King returns to normal, he takes the scepter from Scooby causing him to revert back to his old self. As thanks for saving both worlds, the king allowed Shaggy and Scooby to keep their memories of their adventure. ( ) He traveled with the gang to watch Daphne in the martial arts tournament at the Miramoto Academy. The Ghost of the Black Samurai attacked the academy and stole the Destiny Scroll which contained the location of the Sword of Doom. The gang were able to find the sword and discovered that they were lured to the academy by Miss Mirimoto to find the Sword of Doom for her. Shaggy and Scooby escaped with the sword, but they eventually lost it to Mirimoto's ninja robots. A sushi restaurant owner and samurai master, Matsuhiro, brought them to Mount Fuji and instructed them to find the Green Dragon and receive the Sword of Fate. They reached the Green Dragon by passing through the gates of earth, air, fire, and water, and told him about the discovery of the Sword of Doom. He wasn't happy, but gave them the Sword of Fate, along samurai armor, and a ride back to Tokyo. They arrived just when the Black Samurai was revived and engaged him in battle. Remembering Matsuhiro's words, Scooby leaped into the air and sliced the Sword of Doom in half, defeating the Black Samurai. The freed ronin thanked Scooby for freeing him from the sword's curse and saving the world as he died in peace. The next day, a statue of Scooby was made in honor of his courage and loyalty. He received a kiss from Miyumi, making him blush, as he was adored by everyone in Japan. , direct-to-video film 13. Super spy side missions Insert details here. ( ) Post-''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Crossover era Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon) He and Shaggy tried to impress Brick Pimiento, host of Talent Star, by doing acts that ended with him running off. When Talent Star had ended and the gang went back on the road, he and Shaggy were annoyed at how Fred was too shy to confess his romantic feelings for Daphne (not knowing she felt the same way). , direct-to-video film 20. Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery) While on vacation in Brazil, the gang encountered Eshu, who's after a soccer ball belonging to two boys. They discovered that a stolen formula called Boundium got on the soccer ball by accident, and Eshu, who later turned out to be Reynaldo, wanted the formula back so he could sell it. When the teams for the International Soccer Cup used the ball with the formula, Scooby got himself on the Brazilian team, and won the game. After Reynaldo was arrested, Scooby was rewarded as many pizza's on a stick he can eat for winning the game for Brazil. , direct-to-video short film 5. Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness) While on vacation at the Grand Sandy Resort, Scooby fell in love with a small dog named Shauna, much to Shaggy's jealousy. When the Sea monster attacked, Shaggy saved Shauna for Scooby, which he appreciated. But, when the monster was unmasked as Shauna's owner's husband, she had to leave Scooby, much to his disappointment. He made up with Shaggy afterwards, and made plans to go the Grand Sandy Handy Candy Stand. , direct-to-video short film 6. Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon) When the Ghost of Dapper Jack Rogers, went after Velma and Daphne, Scooby heard their screams, and bravely turned around to help them. He built up a good friendship with Buddy G, by helping him conquer his fear of horses. He also helped Shaggy stop Rafe from escaping with the money. , direct-to-video film 26. Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold) Insert details here. (Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost) Insert details here. ( ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ''Insert details here. ( ) Apocryphal ''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Johnny Bravo'' Insert details here. (Bravo Dooby-Doo) ''Harvey Birdman, Attorney At Law'' Insert details here. (Shaggy Busted) References }} Category:Browse